Percy Jackson, the God of Warfare
by lovingthisbook
Summary: Just before the war, Annabeth and Percy broke up. Percy knew she didn't want to be with him anymore so he set her free. After they win the war, Percy is rewarded by being made a god. He is extremely powerful. What is he the god of? What is going to happen next? Who will his new love interest be? Read and find out
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Heroes of Olympus were in the throne room waiting patiently for Zeus to finish his speech about the war and how the threat had been dealt with. As they were waiting, Percy thought back on the war and was wondering if he was ever going to get a little bit of peace for longer than a few months. He knew that things were going to be different now, the Roman and Greek camp will either be put together as one big camp or they will stay where they are, but rely on each other if they need help. He was wondering which camp Jason will go to if it was the latter. The Roman camp: with his people and where he grew up; or with the Greeks: where his girlfriend Piper and best friend Leo live.

He and Annabeth had broken up once they got out of Tartarus, knowing full well that things were not going to work out between them. As much as he loved her, he knew that Annabeth still loved Luke more than she will ever love Percy and he wanted to set her free. He lied to her, telling her that he loved her, but as a friend and that he thinks it would be better for them both if they broke up. Percy didn't miss the look of pure happiness and relief that flashed through her eyes when he said that and it smashed his heart in two to see.

So when the war came, Percy fought with everything he had. He just wanted to go home and be with his mum and step dad. There were 24 giants and Percy destroyed 14 of them with various different gods, mostly with his father Poseidon though. And while the other demigods were busy fighting the other giants, Percy was fighting for his life against Mother Earth, Gaea. She had engaged him in battle as soon as he destroyed the Giant King Porphyrion with the help of Zeus. She was angry that he had managed to send another of her children back down to Tartarus, which lead to Percy fighting for his life.

To say that the battle was near impossible would be an understatement. He was already about to pass out from fighting the giants and then he was pulled into a fight with Gaea and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. It was sheer luck that kept Percy alive. Gaea had been asleep for Zeus knows how many years and she was still a little rusty. So when she dropped her guard just a little, Percy used it to his advantage. He lunged forwards and fainted left before slamming his sword straight through her heart. She seemed shocked for a minute before it sunk in that she had been beaten. She let out an animalistic roar before she started to stagger around, almost drunkenly. She collapsed to her knees before falling back and being put back under the deep sleep that she has been under for many years.

Percy was brought back into the present when he heard Zeus call Jason's name. "JASON GRACE" Zeus thundered. Jason looked at Percy, almost nervously and he gave him a nod of encouragement. Jason seemed to take a deep breath before stepping forward and kneeling at his father's feet.

"Rise, Jason. My son, you have made me incredibly proud. You are an amazing hero and a hero always deserves a reward. Jason we will make you an immortal leader at Camp Half-Blood so you can carry on helping demigods. We were thinking of uniting the two camps so you will be able to be in both camps. Would you like that, my son?"

Jason seemed hesitant and it became clear why when he glanced back at Piper. Zeus chuckled and said "Piper will also be given this choice. As will Leo."

Jason looked back at them again and saw the m grinning and nodding enthusiastically. Jason looked up at his fathers form and said "I would be honoured to be an immortal leader father! Thank you"

"Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez, do you also accept?"

"Yes Lord Zeus!" both said simultaneously while wearing big grins on their faces.

Zeus stood up and aimed his lighting bolt at them. He said a Greek incantation and a huge blast of pure energy were fired at the three demigods. When the blinding white light had finally passed the three demigods were demigods no longer.

Jason now stood at 6'1, still a few inches shorter than Percy's 6'3, and had muscled out a little more. Leo had also grown quite a bit and now stood at 5'11 and had lost the scrawny look to him, he does still have the resemblance of an elf though. And Piper just became more beautiful than she already was. Being a daughter of Aphrodite meant she was already gorgeous, but Piper liked to hide it. That is not going to be possible any longer; her beauty can not be hidden any more.

The three immortal leaders bowed and stepped back with the other demigods waiting for their reward. Hazel was called next and she bowed to Zeus before kneeling at her father's feet. "Rise, Hazel. You are also one amazing hero and because of that we would like to offer you one gift from the gods. And I think I may know what you want. You can have anything Hazel, and that means you can get rid of your curse if you wish it. You will still be able to find precious gems, but they will not be cursed as they are now. Would you like that, my daughter?"

Hazel looked up at Hades with tears in her eyes and was able to choke out a weak "Yes please father". Hades stood to his full height and said something in Latin before Hazel was trapped in a golden light. When the light faded away she whispered quiet "thanks" and walked back to Frank with a huge grin on her face. Frank grinned back with happiness shinning in his eyes.

"Frank Zhang" called Ares looking at his son with pride in his eyes. When Frank had bowed to Zeus and was kneeling at Ares' feet, he was offered the same as Hazel. He didn't have his life dependent on a stick anymore and he looked like he was on cloud 9. He walked back to Hazel and took her hand, smiling down at her. Percy had never seen them look so happy.

"Annabeth Chase, my own daughter." Athena called for her and she also bowed to Zeus before kneeling at her mothers' throne. "Annabeth, you will also get one wish from the gods, anything you would like. Choose wisely my daughter."

Annabeth seemed to be deep in thought before she said "May I also become an immortal leader of Camp Half-Blood but may I be able to die in battle like the Hunters of Artemis. I would like to continue helping demigods but I have always thought that I would die in battle. That is my wish please."

She was also encases in a blinding white light before she came out looking even more beautiful then before. Percy's heart broke again just staring at the girl he loved who didn't feel the same way.

"PERSEUS JACKSON" shouted my dad so loudly that the throne room shook. Zeus looked at him disdainfully. Percy walked calmly forward before bowing to Zeus and kneeling at Poseidon's feet. "Rise my son. Does anyone disagree that my son is deserving? Does anyone disagree with the fact that without him, we would not have won this war? Does anyone disagree that my son is the best hero to ever walk this earth?"

Silence. Not one god said a word to disagree with what his dad had just said. Percy was expecting at least one god to say that their child was a better hero then me. But no one did and it shocked Percy to his core.

"The council agrees Percy, that you should become a god for all that you have done for us. Obviously, it is your choice and nobody is going to force you to do anything but we do all think that you would make an excellent god. Would you like to be one of us Percy?" Poseidon seemed to be begging at the end of his speech, the whole council knew that Percy was his favourite son and if he died, they were not sure Poseidon would ever recover.

Percy thought about it. This time, he did not have Annabeth so nothing was holding him back. But did he want to live forever? Will he be able to deal with his mortal friends dying when the fates snip their threads? Would he be strong enough to deal with that?

But he thought about all the good things about it. He would be able to finally get his mind off of his heartache and off Annabeth. He looked up at his dad to see huge, sea green eyes pleading with him. And in that moment, he knew what his answer would be.

"I accept to become one of you my lord and ladies." And he was hit with a light so intense, he felt like it was burning his skin.

**_A/N _**

**_Hey, this is Beth. I am new to writing fan fictions and this is the first time I have posted on this website. My writing is probably not very good and if you see any errors, please tell me. I would like to fix them as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I would appreciate it. Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this book! :P _**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When the blinding light hit him, Percy was in an indescribable amount of pain. His blood felt like it was boiling underneath his skin, as it turned into ichor. He could feel his skin stretching as it fit in new muscles on his biceps and his stomach. Percy could feel himself getting taller and he could feel an immense amount of power rush into his body. There was a faint screaming in the background and it took Percy a little while to recognise it as his own. He didn't even notice he was screaming.

The light vanished just as quickly as it had appeared and the first thing Percy noticed was that he was on the floor, lying on his back. He slowly started to move his sore muscles, feeling like he had just completed an intense workout. Percy was able to stand to his feet and he stretched out all his back muscles as effectively as he could. He heard his spine click in a few places and felt a few twinges travel down his back.

When he had finished stretching out his back, he opened is eyes. He realised with shock that he could see so much clearer now that he had turned into a god. He looked around the Throne Room and noticed things that he hadn't noticed when he was mortal. The walls surrounding the room had little engravings of different things. The one directly behind Zeus showed the first Titan War and the First Giant War in great detail. The ones behind the other gods were showing the story of the other gods and what their domains are. For example, they had the story of Hercules and the 12 Labours he completed.

"Percy?" his father asked, almost hesitantly and Percy realised with a start that he had been studying the room for the last few minutes. He snapped his eyes up to his dad and Poseidon gasped when he saw his eyes. Percy looked towards the other gods and they all had the same reactions and they started mumbling to themselves.

"What is it? What's wrong?" his voice was deep and it held an immense amount of power behind it.

"Percy...your eyes. They're-"Poseidon seemed too shocked to finish the sentence so he just summoned a huge, full length mirror in front of his son.

What Percy saw in the mirror shocked him beyond belief. He looked to be about 6'6 tall and was much more muscular than he was before. Not as muscled as Ares or Hercules but muscled enough to know that he was very strong and it not look unattractive. His face looked to be chiselled out of marble and had a regal look to it. His check bones were high and much more pronounced and he had a strong jaw. His face practically screamed royalty. His raven black hair was the same as it had always been, with that "just rolled out of bed" look. Overall, Percy now looked much more handsome than he was before.

It was his eyes, however, that shocked the Olympians the most. They knew that there was going to be some major changes to Percy's appearance so that he looked every bit a god should. They weren't expecting him to be that handsome, but that wasn't what had shocked them. They were so used to his eyes being the same beautiful sea green as his fathers, so they were in for a bit of a shock when they realised that they were a beautiful, glowing gold. The same gold as the Titan King Kronos's eyes, except Percy's had flecks of sea green and red in them.

"What the Hades-" Percy was interrupted by three old ladies appearing in front of him, while grinning from ear to ear at him. The Fates.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, God of Warfare, the Elements, Loyalty and Time." They announced loudly, in unison.

Percy stared at them in shock while they just stood there grinning at him. When he slowly snapped out of it, he looked up to find the gods staring at him with the same facial expression he had just a few moments ago.

Ares, surprisingly, snapped out of it first. "WARFARE? How can he be the God of Warfare? I am the God of War!" he yelled furiously. His face was turning bright red in his anger.

"You will still be the God of War Lord Ares, but Perseus will be also. Perseus is the God of Warfare, meaning that he is also the God of Swordsmanship, Combat, and Archery, anything to do with War and/or battle. It is a much wider range, while your job is mainly focused on the bloodshed between the two fighting parties and the actual battle itself. He is not taking it away from you, it is just that the word Warfare is a nice way to summarise what Perseus is the god of." As Clotho was explaining, everyone could see the anger draining from Ares and he was calm again.

"Why is Perseus the God of Time and the Elements?" Athena asked the Fates, her voice holding a lot of respect towards the older beings.

"Being the God of Time is very difficult as it is very easy to become corrupt and stay good, and me and my sisters have found no one that can hold the title without turning evil. That was, until, Perseus. He has one of the most pure souls we have ever come across and we know that he will be able to handle the power and stay on the Olympians side." Lachesis explained.

"We also found him worthy of the power as he was the one who defeated Kronos in the first place. We made him God of the Elements as he was the one of defeated Gaea and we found him worthy of having that title." Atropos declared leaving no room for any argument that may occur.

Clotho then went on to explain why he is the God of Loyalty "As his fatal flaw was loyalty in his mortal life, we knew he would make an excellent God of Loyalty. As the God of Loyalty, once he finds his soul mate, he will stay loyal to her, forever." No one seemed to notice that while she was saying this, they were shooting looks at a certain Goddess of the Moon, who was looking at Percy appraisingly.

They smiled when they saw this and Atropos continued "Because Perseus is so powerful, my sisters and I think that he should become an Olympian. He will make a good asset to the council and it would make sense as he is more powerful of most, if not all, of you in here."

"We do not mind how you do this, either he takes the spot of one of you on this council or you also add Hestia and Hades to the council as it would be unfair if only one was put on. We would recommend the second option." Lachesis finished.

"We shall follow your recommendation." Said Zeus as he waved his hand in a sweeping motion. As he did this, three thrones rose from the ground. One was pushed up in between Hera and Demeter which was bright orange with flame designs on it, obviously for Hestia. The throne itself radiated a sense of warmth and comfort, just like the goddess who now sits on it.

The second throne to come out of the ground came up between Poseidon's and Zeus's. It was pure black and seemed to radiate a dark energy which made every person in the throne room flinch, except for a grinning Hades. He grew to his full height and seemed to almost swagger up to his throne before sitting on it with a smug grin on his face.

The third throne that came out of the ground came up on the other side of Poseidon's. It was golden and the top of it had a huge clock (almost like a headrest) to symbolize time. It had water, fire, wind and earth designs on it. It had engravings of all the different weapons in the world, showing that it was the throne for the God of Warfare. It radiated a sense of power unlike any other throne in the room. The gods looked at it in awe and Percy looked shocked that the magnificent throne was meant for him.

It took Percy a while to snap out of his daze and he started to walk up to his throne. He grew to his full height and sat down on it. Changing into his full height seemed natural to him and he knew exactly what to do to do it. He was embarrassed by all the attention he was getting and cleared his throat awkwardly. The Fates nodded their heads in acknowledgment before flashing out of the Throne Room.

Zeus finished up the meeting and all the gods flashed out of the Throne Room except Percy and his dad. Poseidon put his hands on his son's shoulders and said "I am so proud of you Percy. You deserve those titles and I know that you will be one of the most amazing gods to ever walk this earth. I could not be more proud to have you as a son and I know that you will be able to control your new powers just as well as you could control your powers over the sea when you were a demigod.

"When you are finished saying your goodbyes" Poseidon's sea green eyes flickered over to the heroes waiting at the end of the room "come to Atlantis and we will start your godly training. I asked to watch your progress as you are my son and the best way for me to do that is if it is in Atlantis."

"But what about Amphitrite and Triton? They still hate me as I am a bastard child of yours." Percy queried with worry in his eyes. Percy did not like that he may be causing a rift in his father's family.

"You are my son and if I want you in Atlantis, you will be in Atlantis. Besides, you are more powerful then they are and you will probably scare them too much for them to say anything to you!" Poseidon laughed and winked at his son.

Percy smiled at his dad and told him that he will meet him in Atlantis. Poseidon smiled and disappeared in a sea mist. Percy turned towards his friends and smiled gently at them.

They stood still for a little while before Hazel came running into his arms whispering that she was going to miss him and that she was so proud of the god Percy had become. She pulled back and had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for everything you have done for me Percy. You have saved my life many times and I will always think of you as one of my best friends!"

"I will miss you too, Hazel. And I will always think of you as one of my best friends also. I love you Hazel!" Percy said and kissed her brow. "Don't worry though, I will come visit." Percy smiled at the younger girl and turned towards her boyfriend and embraced him. Percy then went on to embrace Jason, Leo and Piper before all five of them left, leaving Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth jumped into Percy's arms and was whispering how proud she was of him and how she always knew that he was going to become the greatest hero of all time. That statement made the new god blush and he thanked her and told her he was going to miss her.

"Percy, I am immortal too. I will always be here if you need me." She said and it made Percy smile widely.

"And if you need me, just pray to me and I will come as quickly as possible!" Percy still loved Annabeth but he knew she was happier now, and he knew that his broken heart will heal sooner or later. He was hoping for sooner rather than later.

Percy soon remembered his mother and knew that he needed to tell her what had happened and that he is okay. He said goodbye to Annabeth before transporting her to camp and transporting himself to his mother's apartment door. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the shouting that was inevitable and hesitantly knocked on the door.

After a few moments Sally Jackson opened the door to see her son standing there. It took her a while to recognise him as he looked so different but she is his mother and she finally recognised him. And when she did, she jumped into his arms and burst into a round of sobs. Paul came running to the door when he heard her crying but when he saw it was Percy, told him to bring her inside.

When Percy finally managed to calm his mom down, he told them what had happened the last few months, starting at waking up in the Wolf House. When he got to the part about him setting Annabeth free, Sally pulled her son into her arms and told him how proud she was of him.

Percy finished the story and told his mom about the training he was going to do in Atlantis and she asked, "How long will it take to complete the training?"

"I don't really know, at least a year, probably longer. There will be a lot I need to learn. When I have finished though, I will come see you as soon as I can." He promised.

He stayed with his mother and step dad for an hour before he left, promising he would take care of himself and that he will be back as soon as possible. He then teleported himself to Atlantis to start his training with his dad.

_**Hello again, Beth here.**_

_**I can't believe how much support this story has already, I wasn't expecting anyone too really like it let alone get 7 (so far) reviews, 28 favourites and 43 follows. I can't believe it and I would like to thank you all so much for making me feel slightly more confident in my writing. **_

_**I have seen other authors on here do this so I thought I would too. REVIEW REPLIES!**_

**sierra145: **_**thanks for reviewing, you were my first reviewer. It means so much to me that you took the time to review and I hope you like the chapter :D**_

**Nouney: **_**I hope this chapter explained your question and thanks for the review :P**_

**PleasebeRobin145: **_**Hi Courtney! Thank you so much for what you said about my writing, that really upped my confidence and I am very grateful! I hope you liked the chapter :)**_

**RollinCoalFan: **_**Thank you so much for the review, it meant the world to me. That is exactly why I chose Percy as the God of Warfare, I thought he would be good at it and thought that he had the experience :P I hope you liked the chapter!**_

**WhiteEagle1985: **_**Thanks for the review and I hoped you liked the chapter. :)**_

**PJandLGequalsLove****: **_**How did you like it? I hope you liked it :)**_

**Jetnoia: **_**No I wasn't lying; this is the first fan fiction I have written but I am happy that it doesn't seem that way. So, did it meet your expectations? I am sorry if it didn't, tell me what you didn't like about it and I will change it. Thanks for the lovely review :P **_

_**Please leave some reviews on this chapter too and if you see any mistakes, please let me know as I would like to change them! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :P **_

_**Beth **_


End file.
